fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
菲爾
菲爾（Fir、フィル Firu) 是以下遊戲可使用角色： 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍. She is the daughter of 巴多爾 and Karla, making her the niece of 卡列爾. She travels around Elibe in an attempt to hone her skills and is aquainted with Noah. She trains with him in the Arena during the rebellion initiated by Leygance in 奧利提亞. She is quite headstrong, and exudes the same calmness and single-mindedness of purpose as her mother. In Chapter 9, she carries a Wo Dao, an extremely rare sword that Scott seeks to grab. She can be recruited only by speaking to her with Noah. She makes a brief cameo appearance in Chapter 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. 資料 Fir works to follow in the footsteps of her late mother and struggles to improve her skills in swordsmanship until she achieves the title of Swordmaster. As the rebellion against 莉莉娜 and 海克托爾 occurs in 奧利提亞, she is oblivious to the turmoil while she trains with Noah in an arena. It is not until Chapter 9 that she joins 羅伊's party, later learning through support conversations that Noah has been in love with her since he first saw her. 在遊戲中 ''聖火降魔錄 封印之劍 Recruitment *Chapter 9: Enemy, speak with Noah. 基礎數據 Normal Mode= |-|Hard Mode= *Note: Like other enemy characters, Fir's hard mode bonuses can vary. 進階數據 |75% |25% |50% |55% |50% |15% |20% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Supports *Noah *Rutger *巴多爾 *Sin *卡列爾 總體 Fir is one of the two Myrmidons who join, the other one being Rutger. Fir joins at Level 1, at a time when most of your characters will be Level 11+ and she is a fairly difficult character to train. One way to train her is to give her an 鐵劍 or two and have her wait in the forest in the middle of the map after recruiting her. The immense amount of Pirates in the chapter will all attack her with low to no chance (below 10%) of hitting her and give easy experience. In this way, she can level up as high as between Level 10 and 15. In contrast to Rutger, Fir puts more emphasis on Luck and Speed, and falls short in Strength and Defense (though they can be compensated with a good support, most commonly Noah.) As such, she usually ends up dodging more attacks than Rutger, but will have lower Strength and perform Critical hits less often. She can become a powerful ally once trained, and can be used if Rutger has not been trained, or if you prefer Fir's higher Luck rating. 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Sword Student :''A woman who travels in search of the best swordplay opponents anywhere登場作品：聖火降魔錄 封印之劍.'' 基礎數據 稀有度： 劍 |Skill= 鋼劍 }} 劍 |Skill= 必殺劍 冰點 }} 劍 |Skill=- }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 名言 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍 :Fir/The Binding Blade Quotes 英雄雲集 :Fir/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 '''Fir - Heir to the Sword Saint' (『剣聖』をつぐ者 “Kensei” wo tsugu mono lit. The succeeding "Sword Saint") *Fir set out again to travel around the world in training. Her name eventually spread throughout the continent as the next Sword Saint, and her legends were to be told for centuries to come. 正傳以外的登場 ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Fir is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * 軼事 *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Fir won 5th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on her naive but bold and emotional personality, her character design, and her easy usability as a Myrmidon/Swordmaster due to her high Speed, Skill, and Luck rates. *Fir shares her English voice actress in 聖火降魔錄英雄雲集, Natalie Lander (Credited as Liv Strander), with 艾麗澤 (Fates, Heroes) and Nina (Fates). 圖片 File:FirManga.jpg|Fir's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. File:Fir Heroes.png|Artwork of Fir from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 by kaya8. File:Fir Fight.png|Artwork of Fir from Fire Emblem Heroes by kaya8. File:Fir Skill.png|Artwork of Fir from Fire Emblem Heroes by kaya8. File:Fir Damaged.png|Artwork of Fir from Fire Emblem Heroes by kaya8. File:Cipher Fir Artwork.png|Artwork of Fir from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Douji Shiki. File:B05-036HN.png|Fir as a Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B05-035N.png|Fir as a Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CipherFir.png|Fir as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Firingame.png|Fir's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Fir swordmaster sword.gif|Fir's battle sprite in The Binding Blade as a Swordmaster. File:Fir swordmaster sword critical.gif|Fir performing a critical hit in The Binding Blade as a Swordmaster. File:Fir as a Myrmidon.JPG|Fir as a Myrmidon. File:Fir as an enemy.JPG|Fir as an enemy. Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色